Harry Potter y la guerra de los magos
by Nomad
Summary: Harry y sus amigos tendran que afrontar las consecuencias del inicio de la guerra entre magos


Aviso: Este fics contiene spoilers sobre el libro 5 de Harry Potter. Lean con precaución.  
  
Capítulo 1: Agua a mares  
  
Parecía que todo el agua del mundo había decidido caer en la casa de los Dursley. La mayor tormenta veraniega que se había visto en la zona, según la radio. Recomendaban encarecidamente que nadie saliera de sus casas ni para una emergencia. Un río cercano se había desbordado y en lugar de carretera solo se podía ver una corriente de negra agua que bajaba a gran velocidad y que se llevaba consigo todo lo que tenía por delante; árboles, papeleras... hasta algún coche.   
  
Todas las casas de la zona estaban medio inundadas, pero estaban bien preparadas y la gente apenas tenía problemas. En todas menos la casa de los Dursley.   
  
Vernon, por supuesto, echaba la culpa a Harry, pero era una simple excusa para no admitirse a si mismo que el haber contratado a aquellos tipos que por tan poco dinero le habían asegurado que la casa estaría perfectamente protegida, y que le habían convencido que en los tejados tenían ya protección suficiente, no había sido tan buena idea. Ahora solo podía ver impotente como inmensas goteras dejaban caer agua a chorros y como su casa parecía mas un estanque que una casa.  
  
Pero Harry, para pesar de lo que Vernon farfullara, no era ni remotamente responsable. De hecho desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts no había dicho apenas una palabra. Se había metido en su habitación y apenas salía nada más que para comer y poco más. Se había convertido en el perfecto niño silencioso, y hasta había momentos que uno llegaba a olvidarse de que estaba en casa. Y cosa sorprendente, Dudley había recibido más gritos aún que Harry, ayudado por el echo de que al empezar la inundación, varios paquetes de cigarrillos habían salido flotando de su habitación.   
  
Lo que más extrañaba a todos los Dursley era la pasividad que tenía ante todo de Harry. Él, al igual que los Dursley había perdido casi todo lo de valor que tenía. La ropa no era muy grave porque la verdad la mayoría era puro harapo ya antes de la inundación, pero es que también había perdido todas sus cosas de Hogwarts. De hecho Edwig, su lechuza estuvo a punto de morir ahogado cuando su jaula se empezó a hundir. Por suerte para él la puertecilla de su jaula se abrió antes de que se hundiera del todo y salió volando, pero Harry ni se había inmutado. Nadie en la casa sabía nada sobre lo que le pasaba... bueno, Petunia tal vez sí. Una extraña mujer, que había venido con Harry, se quedó a solas con ella durante un buen rato antes de irse, y estaba seguro que le había contado la razón del comportamiento de Harry. Pero no soltaba prenda.  
  
Después de varios días de limpieza y secado de la casa, por fin parecía algo presentable, y empezaron a hacer recuento de daños. Dudley estaba que no se aguantaba de rabia; todo lo que tenía en su habitación estaba destruido, incluidos esos guantes de boxeo tan caros que su madre le había regalado poco después de ser expulsado del colegio por violencia con compañeros de clase ("si va a entrenar podrá descargar su furia sin hacer daño a sus enclenques compañeros" decía Petunia), por no hablar de su abastecimiento de cigarrillos.  
  
Harry por su parte lo había perdido todo. Todo su baúl de objetos había quedado inservible. Sus trajes de mago, su sombrero, sus libros... todo. Pero pese a ello Harry estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios.  
  
La cuestión era encontrar donde ir a dormir mientras arreglaban la casa. Unas horas después se oyó el teléfono.   
  
- Cariño, la señora Figg me acaba de decir que podemos estar en su casa hasta que los obreros terminen las obras.  
  
El señor Dursley gruñó. No le acaba de caer bien esa señora.   
  
Harry por su parte ni se inmutó. Solo se limitó a decir unas palabras: - Podéis ir vosotros, yo he decidido irme a casa de mi padrino a vivir allí.  
  
- ¿Tu padrino? - pregunto Vernom con un deje de miedo.  
  
- Sí, ya sabes, el delincuente. He decidido que ya he sido bastante molestia y mejor me voy a ser un buen delincuente juvenil con él.  
  
- ¿Sabes donde vive? - pregunto débilmente  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes - le respondió Harry secamente.  
  
- Tú no puedes ir con tu padrino y lo sabes - era la voz de Petunia. Lo había dicho muy lentamente y con un deje de temor en su voz. Temor no por lo que Harry le pudiera hacer, sino por lo que le pudiera pasar... temor por el chico. Eso sorprendió al señor Dursley.   
  
Harry respondió con rapidez a su tía  
  
- ¿Por qué no puedo?   
  
- No puedes marcharte de nuestro lado  
  
La voz de Harry se impacientó - no se quien me lo iba a impedir.  
  
-... Además, tu padrino...  
  
- ¡No me importa lo que me tengas que decir sobre él! gritó de pronto Harry - ¡Y tampoco me importa que tengas que estar cerca de mi para que el hechizo de protección me proteja! ¡Me importa un comino! ¡Solo quiero que me dejéis en paz todos de una vez! ¡Ya estoy harto de que todos estén detrás de mi! - y dicho eso abrió la puerta y de un portazo la cerro detrás suyo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.  
  
-----------------  
  
Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic que no es autoinsercción de Harry Potter. Después de mucho cavilar ya tengo pensado más o menos el argumento principal de la historia. Espero no teneros mucho tiempo a la espera para saber que le ocurre a Harry, para saber mas sobre el resto del reparto. 


End file.
